INTRO ALPHA Y OMEGA
by EDY EL FINAL
Summary: una historia que puede cambiar la historia que hasta haurita has visto de alpha y omega kate tendra que pelear si se quiere quedar con humphrey o con su deber casarse con garth ella decide que pasia si ella escoge su deber y despues se arepiente y busca a humphrey he igual hace garth va buscar a lilly ...


humphrey: amenesi un poco preocupado por que mis padres se fueron anoche a una casiria y hasta hora que no bienen "¡papa, mama? ¡donde estan! papaaaaaaaa, mamaaaaaaa" empese a gritar en toda la cueva con esperansa de encontrarlos pero nada.

De tanta busqueda me empeso a dar ambre fui a fura a buascar un poco de comida pero fui sorprendido por una roca que sali del cielo"pero que ahhhhhh" despues de ese golpe me olvide todo no sabia que hacia aca, no tenia ni idea de donde rayos estaba lo unico que me recuerdo que me llamba humphrey "auch agggg mi cabeza como duele , donde estoy que estoy haciendo aqui" empece a caminar a cualquier lugar con resultado de recordarme de algo; pero nada.

En plena caminata me enpece a mariar y despues de un rato me desmaye

A LO LEJOS UN LOBO ESTABA CAMINANDO EN DIRECCION DE HUMPHREY

winston:estaba caminado por si encontrba algo interesante pero a lo lejos vi una figura en forma de lobo, empece a caminar mas rapido y cunado llegue vi a un cachorro tirado en un arbol lo levante y me lo lleve a mi cueva; poco despues vi que se estaba despertando entoces empece a correr cuando llegue ami cueva le enseñe a mi compañera que encontre " mira eve encontre un cachorro y creo que va despertar, porfavor cariño trairias un poco de comida "

eve: acenti y saque un caribu que estaba guardado " mejor tambien llamo a kate para que ya cenemos que creses "

winston:" tienes razon la voy a llamar; ¿pero sabes donde esta haurita?

eve: " yo creo que esta jugando en el rio con su hermana; aver beerifica porfavor amor"

winston: "ya regreso cariño chau" le dije y le dio un beso antes de irme; empece a buscar y resulto que si se encontraban ahi juagando, grite desde lejos y les dije "pequeñas ya vamos a comer"

vi que ellas votaron un aire de desepcion pero les dije serio "vamos ya a comer les tengo una sorpresa"despues de decir sorpresa se animaron y fuimas a la cueva

kate: que sorpresa va ser papa

lilly: si papa que sorpresa

winston: me rei entre dientes y les dije"bueno si les digo ya no va hacer una sorpresa no es haci"

las dos asintieron en acuerdo

eve: estaba sentada esperando a que binieran derrepente escuche unos pasos y me dije a mi misma" ahh tienen que ser ellos"

winston: "cariño, creo que nos estbas esperando no es haci"

eve: "si asi es, hola hijas creo que se divie}rtiron de lo mucho heee"

las dos afirmaron

Kate: "papa y la sorpresa donde esta"

winston: "bueno est descansando ahi en el rincon"

Kate: me quede sorprendia cuando dijo descansando y le dije "¡¿descansando?!

winston afirmo

Kate y Lilly fueron a ver y se sorprendieron cuando han visto al cachorro durmiendo las dos dijiron "quien es"

winston: "bueno me lo encontre afuera, pero esperen dejenlo dormir"

las dos afirmaron

eve:"ya vamos a comer"

humphrey: estaba muy canzado y con ambre abri mis ojos y vi que estaba en una cueva "donde estoy"pense, despues mire a un costado y vi una familia, entonces me pare y con arto sigilo me movi a la salida pero no resulto porque ya me habian escuchado "rayos, ahora que me aran" me dije muy asustado

winston: escuche los pasos y dije "no me digas que ya te vas no es haci come un poco, porfavor, y de eso siquieres te puedes ir"

humphrey: estaba asustado pero me daba ambre y axedi a su propuesta, al sentarme alado de ellos note una hermosa loba con una loba asu costado

kate: levante mi rostro para ver como era el lobo y me dicuenta que era hermoso, nos quedamos mirandonos por un buen rato, estaba perdido en esos ojos azules "cuando termine me lo voy ha acercar para preguntar su nombre" pense

humphrey: pense por un momento "que tal si ya tiene novio, creo que es mejor ser amigos no mas" la ultima parte lo dije con tristesa.

 ** _DOS DIAS DESPUES_**

kate: "hola humphrey que tal si salimos a jugar he"

humphrey: "okey, que te parece una carrera hasta el rio"

kate: "JA el ultimo resivira un castigo que te parece he"

humphrey: "okey, te dare ventaja" dije con confianza

kate: "pues yooo te dare suerte: uno, dos yyyyy trees" empece a correr con todo, mire atras y vi que humphrey me estaba alcanzando

humphrey: " te dije que necesitarias ventaja"

kate: "ja ja **(sarcasmo)** " ya estaba viendo el rio y yo estba dando ventaja por un hocico. "ja gane te dije que necesitavas suerte"

humphrey: " jjajaajaja bueno y cual es el castigo "

kate: "bueno ya que lo preguntas, dejame pensar, ya se y va ser de las peores " la ultima parte lo dije un poco picara "tendras queeeeeeeeee, comer esas moras que estan alla y si que se ven apetitosas he"

humphrey: "hay no todo l,o que quiera pero esas moras no"

kate: " castigo es castigo no es haci"

humphrey: "aaaahh porque a mi" cuando las comi senti un hacido bien feo " listo feliz "

kate: " bueno si" mire a lo lejos y vi aun lobo hacercandoce "ay no el otra vez"

humphrey: " que pasa que te preocupa "

kate: " ay no no es nada solamente es que ese lobo me molesta desde que lo conosi, su nombre es steva"

stevan: "hola amor que tal y quien ese lobo que parace muerto de hambre"

kate : " el es humphrey y no es un muerto de hambre"

humphrey: "hola, mira no se quien eres y no tengo idea que te hice para que molestaras pero solo se que paraces un idota al no vete a ti mismo"

stevan: " oye mira ella es mia y puedo hacer lo que me penga la gana okey"

humphrey: " oye en primera ella no esta interesada en ti porfavor vete o sino"

stevan: " osino que me vas a liastimar _ hay no alguien que me ayude mien te mucho miedo- ja - tu no eres nada para mi perdedor"

humphrey: "yo te lo adverti"

empezo una pelea solo habia polvo

kate: "separense ya, porfavor separence humphrey, stevan separense"gritaba

winston: escuche a lo lejos muchos gritos y enseguida los reconosi y sali corriendo a donde se producia los gritos " que pasa aca " al decir esto los dos se detuvieron

stevan: "señor yo solo pase a saludar y este lobo me empeso a atacar"

humphrey: " mentiroso tu comensaste"

stevan: " no es haci tu comensaste"

winston: "ya basta"dije en forma seria "tu corre a con tus padres y tu humphrey como castigo no vas a cenar" " entendieron los dos"

dos afirmaron pero stevan se fue con una sonrrisa victoriosa

kate: "pero papá humphrey me intento ayudar stevan empeso a molestar, porfavor papá no lo castiges a el"

winston:" aaahh hija si no le doy un castigo no va a reflexionar lo que hiso y va seguir hciendolo, entiendes"

kate: " pero el solamente me estaba defendiendo"

winston: "entiende hija no; tiene que aceptar sus errores"

kate: "pero paaa"

winston: " que nooooo" le grite

kate: cuando mi papá me grito empece a sentirme triste y rendida

winston: "aaahhh mira cariño no le dare de cenar pero si quieres le puedes acompañar esta noche a dormir" "decision tuya"

kate: "esta bien"

humphrey no habia cenado pero fue acompañado por kate esta noche

humphrey: " que haces acá kate"

kate: " aaa mi papá me dejo quedarme a dormir contigo esta noche "

humphrey: " geniaaall- arrrrarar- quiero decir si por mi esta bien"

kate: me rei lijeramente por el comportamiento de humphrey " bueno que esperas listo para una divertida noche"

humphrey: " ooooo si listo" nos quedamos jugando toda la noche

EN OTRO LADO FUERA DE LA CUEVA DE HUMPHREY

eva: " ya les has dicho a kate que en invierno tendrá que irse a entrenar"

winston: "no, peo mañana le voy a contar"

eva:" y a ese cachorro humphrey que rango le vas a poner"

winston: " bueno yo en lo personal pienso en un alfa tieno buen potencial- esta tarde lo vi pelar con un lobo llamado stevan y lo dejo cojeando al pobre cito"

eva: "tienes razón pero te hago recordar el discurso que diste tu que kate y el cachorro de tony se casarían y unirían las manadas y ssii humphrey se convierte en alfa kate se podrá casar con el" "mira porque los dos parecen estar muy juntos "

winston: "mmnnmn tienes razon entonces lo asignare omega, pero va hacer un gran error"

 **7 MESES DESPUES**

humphrey: ya había hecho mas amigos de lo inusual y tres de ellos eran mis mejores amigos se llamaban salti, shakey y mooch "listos chicos- lobo voladoooooorrr

salti: "yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijaaaaa"

shakey: "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhuahauahauahuahua"

mooch: "o si "

humphrey: "chicos no nooooooos movemooooooooooos aaaaaa" el tronco se empeso a moverse

en otro ladpo del valle

lilly: "aaaaah" " kate"

kate: "te tengo"

lilly: " asi no juegan las damas "

kate: " no escaparas de la mejor alfa de la historia: uuuuuuu" me habia chocado con un arbol

lilly: " solte una risa lijera porque mi hermana se habia chocado con un arbol "jeeje pues ya lo hice"

humphrey: vi un desfiladero y lo saltamos "huaaaaaauuu- eso no fue tan malo chicos"

kate: estaba lanzandome para tomar mas terreno y atrapar en lilly pero en el aire me encontré con humphrey "humphrey"

humphrey: "kate" me lanse para a abrasarla sin saber que seria el ultimo durante 3 meses- nos miramos por durante 3 minutos " ouuuouououo_ que haces aca hariba"

kate: "trato de cazor nuestro almuerzo"

humphrey: "a que bueno porque el mio se va a salir"

kate: "en serio iiiiihuuuuuuuu"

humphrey: "me lo voy a tragar" y justo llegamos a suelo

kate: escuche que me llamban "aaa ya voy papá"

humphrey: "a donde vas"

kate: "escuela de alphas hasta la primavera"

humphrey: "pero te vas a perder todo el invierno" y derrepente apareció en frente mio su papá

winston: "ya se que eres amigo de kate humphrey pero ella va entrenar porque va hacer la futura lider de la manada"

humphrey: estuve distraído viendo a kate caminar mientras se estaba alejando

winston: " y humphrey no olvides recordar que nos divirtamos todos porque los omega y los alphas no se puen heee mmmmm como se dice _ummmrr_ solo es la ley de la manada"

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 **por favor díganme como esta la historia y si me pueden ayudar denjen su comentario y su resaña graci**


End file.
